


Zoo encounters

by Avix



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avix/pseuds/Avix
Summary: Grantaire and his little daughter visit the zoo and get both charmed by a beautiful zoo-keeper.





	Zoo encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milou407](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I had the honour to participate in the Les Mis Summer Hols Exchange 2017 and this is my gift for milou47: Singleparent!R at the zoo with his child, meeting Zookeeper!E who starts flirting with him, charming the little girl with a colourful parrot.
> 
> Hope you all like it, come and say hello on my tumblr @avisalix!


End file.
